The Chronicles of Malus
by Riddle272
Summary: Malus Crescent: Child prodigy or dark lord incarnate? That decision is left up to him to decide. With the influence loved ones and even those not so loved, the boy can only be one or the other. His destiny and friend's fate hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chronicles Of Malus**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CastleVania, Konami does. Yeah...terrible...None of these characters are exactly mine (except for Marcell, Edward, and Morning Star).

Author's Note: I, a Malus fan, have decided to do what very few Malus fans (Gee, not many of those...) have done: Make a biography-story-thing-a-ma-bob about the funny little blue-haired boy. Finally after months of writing, the Malus story is complete! It took a bit of late night writing, typing and of course revision. I believe that I am happy with the results. Some of the characters as you may have noticed are mine, and that I filled in some of the parts that haven't been explained in CastleVania 64 or Legacy Of Darkness. There are also a few slight misdates, so bare with me here... But for those of you who have not played the game, you're not missing anything; 3/4 of this information came from my own creation. For an even better story view and understanding, it's recommended that you read the first part of the sequel, Legend Of Cornell, first!

**Prologue**

_A strange prophetic belief hangs around a unique boy,_  
_Destined to become the lord of a dark castle in legend _

_To become one with the king of the night_

_He stands proud with the stature of an emperor _

_A terrible power flowing through his veins _

_Sovereign regalia of violet, pompous as its trimmed gold _

_Nobleman to the greatest of heights _

_Yet sinister to the lowest of depths _

_His youthful hair drapes down with melancholy _

_Reflecting the night's moonlight through his eyes _

_Revealing a young boy with unexplained innocence_

_Search deeper inside his enigmatic gaze _

_Stumble into the twilight of secret and find the boy who is lost _

_Surrounded amongst chaos created by what is right and wrong _

_Where chastity and malevolence fight to the death _

_A war concealed so masterfully beneath a sneer and crooked smile_

_ Keep strong young child,_  
_Evil will not conquer your courage and faith _

_Quiet and solemn, you are forced to look out towards the sea _

_While the Count reigns in control, you are lost within his fortress of despair _

_But with your very existence, the light lives on _

_One way or another you shall be found_

**CHAPTER 1**

For four years, Malus Crescent had been an enigma to the entire village, including to his own parents. All his life he had never spoken anything to anyone, nor had he favored their presence. The boy's facial expression was always dark and solemn. He was deemed by the small village's doctor to be an autistic child, born with a rare brain disease that caused him to not be able to speak nor hear. Though it became clear to the boy's parents that he could hear very well. It first happened an early morning when Malus' mother sat with Malus, sewing together garments for her husband. As she hummed a tune and called out the sewing materials to herself, she was shocked to find that Malus gave her the exact ones that she needed. She tried calling out a thread spool of a different color or amount, but he knew each one. The young infant never enjoyed his volunteer job by the serious look on his face; He must have done it just to preoccupy his growing mind. It was an uncommon thing that he did for his parents and never helped otherwise unless he chose to.

Boredom etched invisible lines around his chubby young face. His father took this sad expression with great enthusiasm and bought Malus the most colorful and challenging toy that he could find within reason.

"It's called a rubix cube, puddin' head!" Malus' father chirped, tossing and spinning the cube around the boy's head with great glee.

The four-year old glanced the colorful cube once, then continued to stare in his father's eyes gravely.

"Well, I'll just set it here, in case you want to play with it, okay?"

The boy solved the cube within minutes. He was a child prodigy no one could quite understand. One who followed his own line of understanding. Anyone would consider him to be rebellious and stubborn to a certain degree.

* * *

It was midday in the summer. The sky was fine and large fluffy clouds loomed above in it. The air was pleasantly warm and moderately hot, with the sun shining in the clouds. It was a day that one was very blessed to be alive to see.

Cornell gave a mighty yawn as he came into the village. His hair was pure white, but not of old age; He was a little older than thirty. He wore a rugged black shirt, and sand-colored pants with a belt, in which he kept a leather pouch, and a sheathed broadsword. Cornell carried a leather-skinned sack thrown over his shoulder. His feet were bare. The young man came to a small house where he found a young lady tending to a garden of flowers in the back. He sat down on the wooden bench next to her.

"Good afternoon, Ada." He said.

Ada jumped in surprise and saw her brother. "Oh!! I didn't see you there! Good afternoon, Cornell. You're done guarding the village I see?"

"Yes, but I'm going to look around for awhile. How's Malus?"

Ada sighed. "He still refuses to come outside. He's been inside all morning..."

"He's been inside all week. The boy needs sunlight..."

"I know that Cornell, but you know how Malus can be..."

"I know, I know..." Cornell said pondering towards the flowers. His eyebrows creased slightly.

He looked back towards Ada. "I would like to take him with along with me, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure!" Ada said. "That'd be wonderful!"

Cornell got up and stretched. The extended claws on his fingers made his appearance fiercer than he really was. "Alright then. I should be back within an hour or so."

"That's fine."

Cornell went back to the front of the house and went inside. The Crescent home was cozy, small and modest. The walls were decorated with unique homemade quilts, bursting with creative scenery and designs. Just about all the wooden furniture had a curious design of its own. Cornell put down his sack by the empty fireplace and went to Malus' room, which was also shared with his parents. There on his bed was the boy gazing up at the ceiling. He was slightly tall for a four-year-old, and had neck-length dark blue hair and eyes, mystifying his identity even more.

As Cornell walked in, Malus turned his attention towards him. He sat up and studied his uncle for a moment, before narrowing his eyes and frowning coldly. Even though Malus had never spoken before, Cornell knew what that expression meant.

"Yes, it's me." Cornell said with a smile. "Hello, Malus."

Malus continued to glare at Cornell. He translated that too.

"I'm here to take you outside. It's quite nice. You would enjoy the sunshine and fresh air."

The boy turned his head and stared at his pillow.

"You've been inside all week. That's not a good thing for a young child such as yourself."

Malus got up and ran. Before he could get past Cornell, he was scooped up and lifted onto Cornell's shoulders, who started out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cornell sat by the lake in the forest. The water sparkled like glass in the sunlight, even though it was surrounded by the tall trees that shaded the forest. Malus sat nearby with his back turned towards Cornell, paying the sights no attention. He was preoccupied with sketching in the dirt with a broken stick.

"What are you sketching there...?" Cornell finally asked curiously.

Malus turned his head towards Cornell and looked up at him. He had an eerie smirk on his face. After a minute or so, he whispered something barely audible.

Cornell looked stunned. He actually spoke? Malus had never said anything to anyone...

"Erm, could you say that again...?"

Malus grinned. He whispered again, very little louder than the last time.

"Huh?"

"Death..." Malus whispered.

Cornell hesitated. Of all the first words an autistic four-year-old could say, that was one of the ones he'd least expected.

"Death..." Malus whispered again.

Cornell got up and looked at what Malus had been drawing. His eyes widened as he looked at the symbol in the dirt.

"Malus..." He whispered in awe. "This is the sign of the devil. Where did you learn this...?"

Malus laughed.

"No, I'm serious, Malus. Where did you learn this?"

"What do you care?" Malus sneered. "What you don't know won't hurt you..."

Cornell frowned. He took one swipe with his claws at Malus' arm. The boy yelped, dropping them drawing-stick he had in his hand, and grabbing his wounded arm. His eyes watered as he examined the claw marks. The wound wasn't deep, but it was painful. He watched his blood drip from the cut, then looked up at his uncle with hatred.

"The sign of the devil is not to be taken lightly." Cornell said solemnly. "Especially not by a child. Even the bravest men tremble at the sight of his mark."

"I will do as I please." Malus shot back. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

He got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, deeper into the forest. He didn't know the way, or where he was running to, but where ever it was, it would be far and far away from Cornell. Fury clouded his mind and heart like a raging flame. _Curse Cornell! He always ruins everything! _Malus stopped and kicked the closest tree in frustration, then he sat down at its base. The blood from his wound had dried, but the wound itself still stung. A painful reminder not to draw the devil's sign in Cornell's presence, or to retort comments at him... Malus cursed Cornell again. He looked up and let out a startled scream. Three cerberus hounds circled him. They had dark fur and three heads, each with it's own set of flaming red eyes, and bared fangs as deadly as they were long and dripped blood. Malus froze with fear. His legs refused to move, and his mouth to speak. One of the cerberus snapped at each of its own heads testily, while the other two started to sniff Malus. Time was slowing down and death was close by... Cornell charged from the trees with his sword at hand. He sliced it through one of the cerberus' throats, clearing all three of its heads straight off their necks in an affray of blood.

"You will not harm him!" Cornell said fiercely, poising the blood-stained blade in front of him. "Go back to the fiery chasm you came from, demons!"

The remaining two cerberus circled him for a moment, deciding whether he too was weak enough to kill. The choice was made, and the cerberus fled without a word.

Cornell sheathed his sword and bent down to where Malus sat.

"Are you alright? You haven't been hurt have you...?" He checked the boy for wounds. "No, you're fine. Thank goodness."

Malus was still in a state of shock. _So close...death...I could sense death...real demons... _His heart beat rapidly.

Cornell lifted the child into his arms and comforted him. "You're just abit shaken up, that's all. Come on, let's go home."

Malus wrapped his arm around Cornell's neck and hugged him tightly. Somehow he felt safer than he had ever been... By the time they got home, Malus was asleep. Cornell placed him down on his bed, and went to talk with Ada, who was in the next room over. Malus started to stir when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Malus hasn't been too much trouble to you, has he...?" Ada asked worried.

"No, he was fine. I think he has had enough sunshine for one day."

He heard Cornell yawn.

"Now I just need to get some sleep, myself. I have to be on watch at nine o' clock."

Malus could hear footsteps leading to Cornell's room and the door close. He laid down and went back to sleep. When he awoke again, it was late. Malus could see through the window that the sun had set, and the torches in the village were lit. Marcell had returned home, and he and Ada were both asleep. Malus snuck out of bed and tip-toed to Cornell's room. Cornell had already left. Malus crept out the front door and out of the village. Darkness covered the trees in the forest.

"Cornell?" Malus called hesitantly, looking around for him.

"Good evening, lad. What brings you here at such a late hour...?"

Malus looked up. His uncle sat on a tree branch not too high above, beaming down at him. The light from the village torches luminated the trees around him.

"Nothing..." Malus murmured. He sat down, leaning against the tree.

"So you've finally got the hang of speaking, eh?"

"I knew how to speak" Malus snapped. "I just never wanted to..."

"Why not?"

Malus decided not to answer, but the odd silence was quickly broken when Cornell poked him playfully on the shoulder with a small broken off tree branch.

"Yoo-hoo, is anyone home? Oh no, he's gone cold again..."

Malus smiled.

"Aha! A smile! This is very rare coming from you..."

"Very rare indeed..." Malus sighed.

"You sound troubled. What's wrong?"

Malus looked up curiously at Cornell, who returned the same look. Through his uncle's steely blue penetrating eyes and somewhat daunting appearance, he seemed caring, compassionate, and quite friendly at heart. Malus stared back at the ground in front of him.

"Nothing..." He replied.

"The uneased look on your face says different. You can tell me..."

After a minute or so, Malus spoke.

"Have you ever had the strange feeling that I was Count Dracula? Or that I would become the dark lord?"

Cornell paused at the unexpected question. "No. You seem like a fairly normal child, like all the others."

"Oh, and you haven't noticed the other things too?" Malus asked skeptically. "The entire village thinks I'm strange, my parents think I'm strange, I myself think I'm strange! I don't know how I knew the devil's sign, I don't know how I summoned those demons in the forest. I don't know why I appeared autistic, I don't know why I'm cynical, and I don't know why I'm a prodigy. I don't know anything!" He continued to stare at the ground, as his eyes started to tear. "I'm sorry for everything..." He whispered.

Cornell smiled down at him.

"There's no need to be sorry for anything, lad. Such things do not mean you are fated to be the dark lord. Once you take the time to be with your mother and father, you will know that they love you regardless of what you are. If you go to the meadow with the other children, you're bound to find a friend. And if you accompany me on my journeys, I can help you find your true self."

Malus looked towards the darkened trees ahead, in thought. A few moments later, he looked up at Cornell and did his best to form a friendly smile...something which he had never done before.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Three years later, the boy's personality had changed greatly. Malus had loved the journeys he spent around the country with his uncle. Like a young boy, he became curious by nature and loved adventures. Cornell taught him bits in morality, wisdom and academics along the way. Malus was a quick learner for his age.

Cornell planned a trip for them both that morning, but right now Malus was studying the instruments in his father's music shop.

"Hmm..." Malus was examining an exceptionally well-made wooden flute. He looked inside the mouth piece hole as though he expected to find something. Then he continued the examine the flute itself. The wood was polished and carved smoothly to look twisted. It played just as well as any normal flute. Malus looked to his father. "You made this one too?"

Marcell grinned. "Of course I made that one too!" Very much unlike his own cousin, Cornell, Marcell had always been spunky and good-humored.

"Ah, so you like the carved ones? I'm actually quite good at carving, if I do say so myself... Which instrument do you think you'll be best at?"

"Uh..." Malus looked around the shop at all of the instruments hanging on the wall, to the ones sitting on the floor. "Perhaps a harmonica? They sound sort of easy to play."

"Bah, all instruments are easy to play, once you practice. Knowing you, you'll probably want something more sophisticated to learn..." With a warm and satisfied smile, Marcell surveyed his shop. "Let's see what we can fix you with... Hah, I've got it! A bagpipe!"

Malus' eyes widened with bewilderment and one of his eyebrows twitched. "A whatsit--?"

Marcell picked up a violin and grinned. "Nah, not that sophisticated. How about a violin?"

His father shouldered the instrument and started to play. He started out with one long and low tune, then instantly he started to play his notes at a quick and catchy pace. It was something very nice to square dance to!

"See, it's not that difficult!"

Malus smiled. "That's what you think!"

"Well fine, have it your way. We'll find a nice music piece for you, yet!"

It was late morning before Cornell and Malus headed off on their journey. This time, they would be visiting a young friend of Cornell's who lived a distance away. Cornell had been a traveler all his life, even when he was with his man-wolf tribe. His stamina was still excellent. Twenty-five miles down the country road, running at a dogtrot Malus was bathed in sweat and Cornell had barely shed a drop. Suddenly, he came to a halt.

"We can stop here and rest awhile, if you like."

Malus collapsed in the grass beside the road to catch his breath before he could speak. "Yes...a very good idea..."

Cornell sat down beside him and surveyed the surroundings.

Once Malus' was breathing was back to normal, he took a bit of water from the canteen that hung around his neck. He marveled silently at the man-wolf's ability. Over the past years, Cornell had survived through a lot and the story of how he had to rescue his sister became legendary in their village. It was because of Cornell that the village became safe. Even Malus' own father played a key part in saving the village. Neither of them had their full wolf power now, but they both still kept certain traits.

"Has my father ever been in a war?"

"Perhaps the one with the demon hounds attacking the old village, but other than that, no. Your grandfather has been in many a war though; And my father. They were both veterans and fought together."

"What was my grandfather like?"

"Well, he was...pretty much like your father...both seemed very happy and had alot of humor. He taught your father everything he knows in weaponry, fighting, battle tactics... Of course, now he's gone and made himself a musician... Though I'll say, Marius didn't grin nearly as much as Marcell. There's a good thing..."

"Ha ha! What about your father? What was he like?"

Cornell's friendly expression changed to look more sullen, as if the thought of his own father was displeasing.

"My father...Matthew...yes, I remember him..."

Malus was still curious. He sat patiently waiting for his uncle to continue. Cornell finally sighed.

"He was a kindhearted man...knowledgeable...even wise at times... Though, when my mother was killed, he...sort of sunk into depression. He became sarcastic and unhappy." Cornell sighed again to himself and stared at the ground infront of him. Seeing that Malus was starting to look sad as well, he smiled barely and tried to lighten the subject.

"He was a devoted scholar though. One way or another, he taught me nearly everything I know. In fact..." Cornell took off the travel sack on his back and rummaged inside. "This is a good time...to practice handwriting..."

He pulled out a quill, a bottle of ink, a piece of parchment, and a writing board.

"Let's see how well you can write your genealogy names: 'Cornell, son of Matthew; Marcell, son of Marius; Malus, son of Marcell.' "

Malus took the items and did so. It didn't take long for him to hand the parchment back to Cornell for examining.

"This is good. It's become neater since I've last seen it...very soon, your handwriting might be neater than your father's... You just need a little more practice on spacing and writing in a straight line. Here, let me show you..."

Cornell took the parchment and placed it back on the writing board. He dipped the quill pen into the ink bottle and began to write under Malus' text. Once he had finished, he gave the parchment to Malus.

Malus looked at the parchment with disbelief. "Great Zeus, your writing is...flawless..."

Indeed it was. Cornell's handwriting was in neat calligraphy, perfect down to the size and spaces. He merely gave a small smile, so short that it seemed more like a twitch.

"When I was young, my father had me practice writing constantly. If I had made even the slightest mistake, I'd have to write it all over again...the whole parchment. It would usually take me half the day to finish one scroll. Here are the results, I guess..."

Cornell put the writing items back into his travel back and stood up. "We should get going now, since we still have a long way to go. If we continue at the same pace we'll make it there by late afternoon the next day."

Much to Malus' misfortune, the two continued at a jogging pace for twenty-seven more miles. Cornell's man-wolf stamina was definitely not in Malus' genes... Eventually the man-wolf took pity on the hyperventilating boy and carried him on his back for a few more miles. The two traveled by the lone countryside road, occasionally passing by another traveler riding by wagon or horse. Cornell chose a shortcut through a forest for them to journey the rest of the way. Later that evening, they made camp and continued by midmorning. Cornell's timing was correct. By sunset, they had reached the end of the forest and arrived in town. As they came closer to the forest border, they could see someone waiting for them. A young man riding a horse watched Cornell and Malus approach. He wore a forest green gentleman clothing with a white dress shirt underneath. Instead of dress shoes, like most gentle or noblemen wear, the man wore plain light brown boots instead. His fairly long golden-blond hair was tied into a ponytail, and his facial features were kind and gentle. He smiled at the two travelers.

"A long journey, I see?"

"It wasn't all too bad." Cornell said. "How have you been doing, Henry?"

"Oh, I'm all right. It's been peaceful around here, so there's nothing major that needs to be done. I see your nephew came along as well! Malus, isn't it?"

Malus nodded. "Yes, sir. And you are...?"

"My name is Henry Oldrey. Actually, since I'm a young knight, I'm to be called "Sir Henry", but just Henry will do fine. Last I saw you, you were naught but an infant... Since you both have had a long journey, you can ride and I'll walk."

Less than a moment after Henry finished his sentence, Malus became almost as chipper as his father.

"Really! No more walking? Much gratitude, thanks! A noble knight, indeed!"

* * *

After walking for miles, it didn't take Malus long to fall asleep after supper. Cornell surveyed the scene from the doorway. Watching the boy sleep peacefully put Cornell at ease for another day. No harm had yet come upon him, and with luck, none would ever. He went over and ruffled Malus' hair gently, then joined Henry in the drawing room. As Henry poured them both a cup of tea, Cornell sighed and sat down in an armchair across from him.

Henry gave Cornell his cup of tea and smiled. "You really cherish him, don't you?"

"Of course...the lad's happy and curious...just the way every child should be..."

Henry nodded. "Malus has changed a lot since he was very young, you know..."

Cornell was silent. He could already sense the question that would be asked of him. Henry knew all too well, but he gave the question a try anyway.

"You never did tell me, Ada, or Marcell... Why did you name the boy, Malus?"

Cornell remained silent and stared pensively into his tea cup. It seems that he was still keen on not telling.

"Oh, come now, Cornell... We already figured it had something to do with Dracula's castle...don't keep us this worried..."

"Then it is probably better if you didn't know." Cornell murmured.

Both of them sat in silence for awhile. It was an odd, yet confusing silence. Henry continued to sip his tea, hoping that Cornell would finally reveal the seven-year secret. To Henry's luck, he wasn't completely disappointed. Though it wasn't what he expected. Cornell summed it all up in two blunt sentences.

"I've seen visions... I know what Malus can become..."

There was another odd silence. Before Henry could say something to break the quietude, Cornell continued.

"Somehow I know that I'm responsible for this...that demon must have cursed Malus before he was even born. I won't let Dracula claim his life! Not while I can still help the boy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(One Year Afterwards)**

Malus looked bemused around the great halls of CastleVania. The floors were made of expensive marble, suits of armor lined up on both sides of the hall with a lovely red carpet leading up a long staircase which too was made of marble. Ever since he was young he had wanted to see such a castle. CastleVania had always interested him...

"It's magnificent." He whispered turning towards his friend Edward, who stood arms crossed near the entrance. "Do you see this place?"

"Yes..." Edward said, "And I think we should leave. We don't belong here, this is the house of the devil!"

"Yeah, I know...but I thought you said you wanted to see what it was like?"

Edward glanced toward one of the suits of armor. He thought he saw one of them shift...

"Yeah, but we have, so lets leave now..."

"But we just got here!"

"This place is possessed by evil, we should leave!"

Malus looked towards the suit of armor. This time he saw them shift positions. "Alright then..." Malus sighed examining the large stone demon-lion statue beside him. "Let's go."

The both started outside and down the stone castle steps. The trees whispered in the breezy fall wind, and the sun had set already at seven o' clock.

"You're always so Christ-conscious...!" Malus sighed again. He looked at the silver cross around Edward's neck. "But then again, you are the son of the priest..."

"What do you mean? Don't you believe in God?"

"Yeah of course I do, but--"

A screeching noise came from the trees above. "What that?" Edward asked looking up towards the noise.

"I don't know..."

A large flock of bats emerged from the tree tops flying towards the two, and started circling them both.

"Bats!" Edward cried through the screeches, "They'll rip us to shreds! Come on Malus!"

Edward started running, and turned back to his companion still swarmed by the bats. Malus still stood in the same spot, watching the bats circle him. None of them seemed to even so much as scratch him. Malus held out his hand palm-down. Two of the bats landed on the out-stuck hand. They flapped their wings, screeching before hanging upside down, and latching onto his fingers peacefully. "These creatures are harmless!" Malus laughed. "Come over here Edward!"

"Are you mad!" Edward whispered. "The devil is near! Lets leave before we get caught!"

A few more bats flew down and latched upside-down onto Malus' arm. "He can't be...Uncle Cornell destroyed him years ago..."

"He knows we've trespassed into his castle! He'll kill us both Malus!"

Malus looked around through the swarm of bats. Just a few years ago, Uncle Cornell once told him a story of Dracula being able to turn himself into great, terrible monsters and demon animals...Could one of these bats be him? Malus brushed the perched bats off. Immediately the whole swam flew away overhead into the darkening sky back towards the castle. The both hurried back to the village in the forest. Torches stuck in the ground, around the small village for light against the dark atmosphere, and sky was clear with a bright silver moon shining overhead. A man with pure white hair sat on one of the tree branches on the trees outside the village gazing down at them both with icy-blue eyes.

"You're both late for supper." Cornell said. "Where have you been?"

Both boys hesitated. Malus never favored lying to anyone, especially his uncle. Edward was the same way.

"Around the forest..." Malus said indirectly not looking at Cornell, "Not too far though..."

Cornell surveyed them both for a minute before asking, "You have not been near Count Dracula's castle have you?"

"We didn't go that far inside though..." Edward said.

"Still that is no place for either of you to be. Both your parents and I would worry should anything happen to you up there." He looked towards the large castle on an isle not far from the forest, just visible through the dark. "Both of you are to stay away from there, understood?"

Malus and Edward nodded and hurried into the village to finish supper. After supper, and yet a second scolding from his father and mother, he returned outside the village with his uncle. Cornell, the village's guardian kept watch in the trees luminous by the moonlight from the sky. It was because of Cornell that the village begun. Some years ago, his own home village had burned down bare from the wrath of Dracula. Most of the villagers were burned and killed by Dracula's servants and the rest were tortured and formed into vampires to live their afterlife serving the dark lord.

His mother, and who was Cornell's adopted sister, Ada, was taken captive into Dracula's castle. Cornell used his man-wolf power to rescue his sister, young Henry, and defeat Dracula in the process. But in return, he lost nearly all of his wolf power. From there, the village was rebuilt, and harvest fields were re-sowed. In short time, remaining villagers, and travelers repopulated the village one more.

Malus climbed and sat on the tree branch next to Cornell, and laid his head on his shoulder. Cornell looked at the blue-haired boy and put an arm around his shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a moment until Cornell spoke.

"So, you saw the castle of Count Dracula?" He didn't bother asking how they had gotten there. He was sure they had borrowed--or stolen, if you will-- a boat from the ferrymen.

"Yes...Only the entrance hall though."

"What did you see there?"

"Nothing really...some tall, shiny knight armors; And there were the statues of gargoyle made from stone, and..." Malus went on and told Cornell about the large hall filled with magnificent furnishings, and the encounter with the swarm of bats.

"The bats didn't harm you?" Cornell asked.

"No, not even a scratch." Malus said holding out his arm as proof. Cornell sighed and pushed Malus' arm away.

"Malus, Count Dracula is still out there somewhere. I can sense him, and he grows stronger as the days go by. He can never be destroyed entirely, and his demon minions are waiting for his full return. Be careful and stay close to the village."

"Yes, Uncle."

"He has power greater than that of one thousand men, and is exceedingly clever and terribly cunning. Wandering into his castle foolhardily could cost your life."

"Yes, Uncle."

Cornell smiled and brought Malus closer into an embrace, ruffling his hair. "That's a good lad."

Inside Cornell couldn't help but to be amused by the boy. His eighth birthday was coming tomorrow; Yet, it felt like so long ago when Malus was born. Even more odd, that his best friend happened to be the priest's son. The two were almost as different as night and day, though Malus always seemed to persuade Edward to join him on one of his daring adventures. They seemed delighted to be best friends, and that's all that mattered to Cornell. But the case was even odder than Cornell expected. It was the son of the priest and the dark lord incarnate.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Malus joined the other village children in the meadow. Edward sat beside him, cleaning his glasses.

"How do you see out of those things...?" Malus asked, taking the glasses and examining them.

"Easily..." Edward replied bluntly.

"Can you see me without them...?" Malus waved his hand in front of Edward's face.

"No, that's why I need them."

"Ah..."

The story of Edward and Malus going into Dracula's castle had spread rapidly over night. The two were swarmed by the other village children, both younger and older than them both. Malus in particular was the most questioned, from his encounter with the flock of "demon" bats. Malus told them the story over and over, and yet none of them grew tired; But still he remembered the advising words of his uncle and hadn't sought to venture into the castle again...or so he thought. The sun shone bright and the air was warm, despite the fact it was fall. He lied in the grass filled with fallen leaves. Sleep seemed to overcome him as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

Someone shook him awake.

"Huh?" Malus opened his eyes. The sun had nearly set and the meadow was empty except for the one boy that stood beside him.

"You've slept nearly all day!" Edward said, "It's time for supper."

Malus tried to get up, but fell back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get up..." Malus murmured, "My heart feels heavy..." He clutched the grass in his fingers and shivered, though the air wasn't cold. He felt a cold, dark feeling overcoming him...

Suddenly, Edward snatched the cross from around his neck and pressed it against Malus' chest. Malus screamed in pain . A vapor rose from his own body and formed into a wisp of black cloud above them both.

"God save my soul..." Edward whispered, "It's the Devil!" He grabbed Malus by the hand and broke into a run. Malus couldn't stand for long. He fell on his knees to the ground.

"Malus!"

Malus looked up at Edward wearily. "You go ahead. Hurry! I can't stand any longer."

Edward nodded. "I'll go get your uncle...I promise!" Edward ran out of the meadow, towards the forest. The crushing pain expanded from his heart until his whole body ached. His skin became pale and cold, and his breathing was shallow. He felt as if he was being crushed alive under and avalanche of freezing snow. He shivered uncontrollably until he could no longer support himself up. Malus tried to lift his arms, but it felt as if they were paralyzed; he could not move. He closed his eyes and excepted defeat. He felt his body being lifted off the ground by darkness itself. The dark vapor wrapped around him, as if choking life from his soul. His breathing was now slow and labored, until it felt as if he weren't breathing at all. What had he done to deserve this? Why had fate dealt him such a terrible hand? He finally collapsed back to the ground. Body still aching and shivering, he laid there. He wasn't sure whether he was breathing or not. He wept silently and eventually fell unconscious.

* * *

Malus awoke to find himself gazing in a mirror; only he wasn't dressed in his usual beige overalls and blue turtleneck sweater. Now he was clothed in a purple-robed outfit, with a pale gold sash belt and boots, with a cape and purple kid-gloves adorned with lace, and a delicate white ribbon in the back of his hair.

"Impressive, wouldn't you think?" his voice said smugly. Malus startled. He had not said that...or thought to...He tried to move his arms one way but they didn't budge. They were fixed on adjusting the purple ascot tie around his neck. "You no longer have control." His voice said again. "It is a wasted effort."

_What?_ Malus thought. His voice answered him again.

"Did you not hear...?"

Malus took the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror again in his new outfit. He remembered one of the stories that Cornell told of with someone in particular dressed by the same fashion...

Malus didn't bother to speak. _Who are you?_ He asked in his mind.

His face conjured up a wicked smile. His voice gave himself an answer.

"I am Count Dracula Vlad Tepes. Lord of this castle, Lord of the dead, and Lord of the darkness." Malus felt fear in his heart. Only if he could control his emotions, his face would have paled with it.

"Does that comfort you, boy?" Dracula asked spitefully. "Does that ease your troubled mind?"

Malus didn't answer. Dracula laughed cruelly, sending a shiver down Malus' spine. Dracula walked out the room into a fairly large hallway filled with knight armors on both sides. Immediately, the knight armors knelt down, bowing their heads to the young dark lord. Even though Malus was still frightened and confused, he managed to awe at the knights and the enormous castle itself. Dracula came to a set of double doors at the far end of the hall and opened them. Inside appeared to be a large ballroom of some sort. The only light came from candles lit along side the walls and from the moonlight that shone through the windows. With each step he took, a soft clopping noise came from his knee-high boots, and echoed across the large empty ballroom hall. He stepped across over to one of the large glass windows and looked out at the red moon glowing in the dark sky.

"And so I return in the body of a child..." Dracula muttered to himself. "But who is it that shall attempt to save him and all humanity this time?" He sneered. "They all shall die at the mercy of the dark lord!"

Dracula picked up the violin and bow which appeared in the windowsill next to him.

"Do you know how to play a violin, boy?" He asked Malus.

Malus was startled by the fact that Dracula was talking to him. _Uh...Erm, yes... A little..._ Malus said quietly.

All his thoughts came out as words, only in their mind.

"Play then." Dracula said.

_Uh..._ Malus tried to move his fingers. They moved! Malus stretched his arms and glanced around the ballroom quickly on his own. He placed the violin correctly and began to play. The sound echoed around the ballroom. He only knew a few notesso it didn't last long.

Dracula chuckled. "You still have much to learn." This time, he took control of the violin and started to play. The melody was soft and beautiful. Every note was filled with sorrow. It was as if it were calming Malus' own troubled and weary soul. Malus eased into a state of half-consciousness, but held on to the sweet sound of the violin. He awoke abruptly at the true dark, mocking voice of Dracula in his head, which sent another chill down his spine.

**You are easy to please, aren't you?**

_Not by you, Devil_. Malus retorted boldly.

Dracula laughed. **And why are you against me? We both share the same soul, do we not?**

_Liar_! Malus said. _You ambushed Edward and I when_–

Dracula laughed again. **My dear boy, I was here before you took your first breath. I have been here eight of your miserable child years. I have merely slept in the shadows of our mind. But the hour is late, and that time has passed. Only one of us can have control over the other.**

_You will not stay. I saw how you recoiled against the touch of Edward's cross_!

**_We _recoiled. As long as you are here, you will share the same detests and pain as I do. You have no choice.**

Malus was silent.

**But if defiance is what you desire, so be it.**

Dracula stopped playing the violin, looked up and smiled. "You will not last long." He said. Dracula hurried out the ballroom, into the main hall, and through another door. After a few stairs, and more halls, and passing through another double-door, he arrived outside. He looked up at the sky and whistled twice in some sort of rhythm. Moments later, a horse with wings glided out from the sky. Its fur and bat-like wings were a shining midnight blue color, and its mane and hooves were a pure silver, with a long demon tail. Its eyes were a fiery red and a single, silver unicorn horn grew on its forehead. The dark horse landed in front of him and reared with a loud neigh. Sensing Malus' fear, Dracula chuckled.

"Have you ever seen a more marvelous creature?" Dracula asked, stroking the horse's silver mane. "This is Nephalitheous."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"I've checked all the meadows and the forest." Cornell told Ada and Marcell. "I couldn't find him."

"Malus has to be out there somewhere..." Ada said hopefully.

"I will go search the castle." Cornell said finally, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I will find him, Ada."

"Let me accompany you," Marcell said to Cornell. "He is my son after all."

"I will be able to go quicker alone, and I have been in the castle before. Stay here with the village." Cornell hurried off in the forest, towards Dracula's castle.

A few minutes afterward, a village woman ran through the streets with a torch at hand. "Demons!" She yelled. "Demons in the village!"

Marcell and Ada rushed to the door and looked outside. A large pack of cerberus hounds and skeleton men raided the village, burning houses and killing as they went. Villagers had already begun to combat, while others had fled. This was the second time this had happened in the village's history.

"Go to the stable, take one of the horses and flee from the forest." Marcell said urgently to Ada. A pack of cerberus howled an eerie cry into the night. "You should be safe from there. I will stay here and fight."

Ada hugged and wished him good luck, then hurried off. She picked a bay horse named Thestlemane and rode through the fire and out of the village.

"Wait! Misses Ada!"

Ada stopped and looked back. Edward came running toward her, holding his younger sister Lydia by the hand.

"Please, our mother and father were killed by the Devils' hounds..." Edward pleaded. "Could we come with you?"

"Of course. Come on."

Edward lifted his sister onto Thestlemane, and then lifted himself on. The three rode into the forest, and into the night. A few feet away hidden behind the trees, Dracula sat on Nephalitheous. Through Malus' eyes he watched the village burn with grim satisfaction. Malus was speechless. He could only watch helplessly as his home was destroyed.

**Now where will you go to, should you escape?** Dracula asked. **And who will you run to, now that your friends and family are gone? The survivors won't last the night or escape alive. I will assure you that.**

_One day soon, your day will come_... Malus said quietly, with a heart full of rage. _Someone will defeat you, and avenge the village and all the village's suffering and death will not be in vain_.

**You hope too much boy; And yet you still defy me. Stay silent and I might ease your troubles.**

_Never_!

Dracula grimaced. **Your disobedience will cost you dearly.**

Nephalitheous galloped forward, flapping his great bat-like wings and lifting high into the air, heading back towards the castle. One of the things Malus always wanted to do was to fly. The cool night air rushed past him, and the trees and water below were nothing more than a blur speeding below. Yet one thing ruined his high spirits, and that was the fact that he was possessed by the Devil.

* * *

Edward heard a familiar screeching noise close by. He looked around, and let out a startled scream. "Misses Ada! The bats are chasing us!"

Ada glanced back. A large swarm of bats glided towards them with great speed, gnashing and swinging their fangs and claws angrily.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

Thestlemane galloped faster, but the bats were already closing in on all three.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Cornell knelt down and covered his hands over his head in frustration. How was he to find such a small child in an enormous castle such as this...? As if it were a miracle, he looked up and saw Malus' figure standing in front of him, with his hands behind his back innocently.

"Malus?" Cornell asked uncertainly.

_Uncle Cornell_! Malus exclaimed. _No_!

Dracula grinned and spoke using Malus' voice.

"Uncle?"

Cornell didn't bother asking the boy why he was dressed so strangely, but instead picked him up and embraced him in relief.

"I've found you! We were all so worried!"

"I thought I'd never see you again..."

**...Man-wolf.** Dracula added malevolently. **This time you will not escape!**

_Leave my uncle alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE_! Malus struggled against Dracula's control.

"Quiet you!" Dracula hissed out loud by mistake.

Cornell puzzled. He put Malus back down. "Malus, are you alright?"

Malus gained control for only a few seconds. "No! It's him! Don't listen! He--"

Dracula regained control. "Be silent! You have no control here!"

_No_!

Cornell watched the two fight for control over one another. Malus finally seemed to have won. With his face covered in tears, he hurried over to Cornell and hugged him tightly.

"He's trying to possess me, Cornell..." Malus cried, "He destroyed the village, and killed Mother and Father! Please help me, I--"

Dracula regained control. He jerked his way out of Cornell's arms. "Get away from me, Man-wolf!" Dracula hissed.

Cornell pulled out his sword from its sheath and placed it a few inches away from Dracula's throat.

"Release Malus!" He said menacingly.

"You cannot kill me, without killing the boy..." Dracula said coolly, glaring up at Cornell. "Your threats do not bother me."

Cornell reached for the container of holy water strapped to his belt.

"Burn me...and the child will perish..." Dracula repeated.

"You're a liar...!" He threw the holy water at Dracula, who became engulfed in pure, blue flames. Both Malus and Dracula shrieked. It fell as if Malus' skin was being singed off by white-hot fire. He fell to the ground writhing and shrieking, until he fell silent. Cornell kneeled down to the boy, and took his hand into his.

"Malus..." He whispered. "Are you still there?"

Malus' body didn't move.

"Malus?"

The boy opened an eye and looked up at Cornell. He grinned. "Is that who you were expecting, Man-wolf?" Dracula asked.

Cornell hesitated. "Let Malus go!"

The possessed boy sighed. "I am growing wearied of your games Man-wolf..."

The knight armors in the hall sprung alive and headed towards Cornell.

"It is time to put an end to this."

Cornell took his sword and fought off the knights. He must have been out numbered one to twenty-seven. The warrior fought fiercely regardless. Swords, axes and spears clanged roughly as they met with his own sword. Cornell was in constant motion, turning around this way and that, fighting off knights that came behind him and that surrounded him. The legendary man-wolf was not outdone yet.

"You idiots!" Dracula growled. "Destroy him!"

_Go Uncle Cornell_! Malus encouraged. _You can beat those knights_! _I know you can_!

Enraged by Cornell's resilience and Malus' constant encouragement, Dracula took the matter into his own hands. He picked up one of the fallen knight's axe and strode towards Cornell, axe poised to strike. Malus was amazed that he could actually pick up such a heavy weapon. The possessed boy swung the axe and it was met with the man-wolf's sword. To both Malus' and Cornell's surprise, Dracula wielded the weapon exceptionally well to be in the form of a young boy. Sword and axe twirled and blocked each others attack. On one hand, Cornell was trying to disarm Dracula; On the other, Dracula was trying to kill him. Cornell was now dividing his attention between the knights and Dracula, who saw this as his opportunity. Once Cornell had turned his back, Dracula swung the axe hard into the man-wolf's back.

Cornell was knocked to the floor. He looked up at Dracula, who smiled down on him with satisfaction.

"You've sacrificed your wolf powers to defeat me and save your beloved sister. You risked rebuilding your village and to protect it from evil. You have raised your sister's only son, and treated him like a father would treat their own child. But in the end, it does not matter. All that you have accomplished has been undone and made a wasted effort."

"Not all has failed... Malus may be under your control, but he still has a free will and spirit of his own. He will be freed and your plans will be foiled yet again..."

He directed his attention towards Malus. "Malus...don't give in to Dracula's treachery! You can win this battle, I know you can..."

The last of Cornell's life dwindled from him, and he passed away.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Three days had pasted since the death of his uncle. As an outlet for his anger, Malus thought up gruesome ways that Dracula could be defeated. _Maybe he'd be stabbed in the back like Uncle was...or a stake driven in his heart...if he had one... _Dracula watched Malus' thoughts bemused, and didn't complain. He had accomplished one of his goals. He could sense how frightened and alone the boy felt inside... Over time, Malus had grown tired. It had also been over three days since he last slept. Dracula however showed no sign of being tired. Malus watched him as closely as he could for even the smallest hint of growing weary, but was very disappointed.

Dracula smirked. "You will fall asleep decades before I decide to. No need to waste your time."

Malus stayed silent. He couldn't leave Dracula unchecked while he slept. He could already imagine waking up with his hands covered in blood and a dagger at hand, unaware of what he had done...

Dracula saw the image and grinned. "Who are you to choose what I do?"

Malus was still silent. Walking around the castle only made him wearier. He was losing consciousness fast, but his growing fear of being taken advantage of helped him stay awake longer.

"Why do you trouble yourself? Go to sleep..."

His vision faded away slowly, and his thoughts started to wonder...

_Malus stumbled backwards and fell. A pair of arms caught him. Malus managed to open his eyes half-way and look up at a pale face that also had neck-length dark hair. Malus hastened to stand and took a step backwards, staring at the tall robed figure, somewhat resembling him._

_"You..." Malus murmured. "You're Dracula aren't you...?"_

_"**Do I frighten you, boy?**"_

_Malus started backwards as Dracula moved towards him. He was still very tired, and knew he couldn't put up a struggle against Dracula... Dracula placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Malus shivered at his cold touch, and closed his eyes helplessly. His body started to sway under his own weight. _

_Dracula spoke with a fake softness in his voice. "**You are wearied and troubled. Sleep...**"_

_"I don't want to go to sleep..." Malus whispered distantly._

_"**You don't have a choice...**"_

_"I don't want to go to sleep..."_

_"**Sleep...**"_

_Malus jerked out of Dracula's grasp. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, holding his head. "Leave me alone you devil!"_

_Dracula grimaced. He snatched Malus up by the throat, suspending him in the air so that his feet barely touched the ground. Malus choked._

_"**There are many ways to silence a child**..." Dracula hissed quietly, choking him tighter. "**Especially an unruly one**..."_

_Malus hung limply and his eyes started to water. Dracula released him, and he collapsed back onto the ground._

_"**I know your weaknesses, boy**..."_

_The soft bitter-sweet sound of the violin echoed inside his head._

* * *

Dracula opened the doors of the sanctuary, to face his three allies. Actrise, Death, and Gill De Rais expected his arrival.

"Master...?"

The young boy looked up at Gill De Rais, then to the bat that had flown down from the ceiling. The bat circled around Dracula a few times before landing on his shoulder.

"So it is you then..." Death said. "My lord..."

"I have been reborn in the body of this child. For eight years, I have slept in the shadows of his mind, but no more. His feeble mind can no longer overcome me."

A hideous smirk formed across his lips. "It's time now that he take an extended nap period..."

**Isn't that right, boy?** Dracula said spitefully.

Malus couldn't hear him. He had long since been in a deep sleep and hadn't uttered a sound nor word.

"I am still too weak..." Dracula continued, surveying Malus' hands. "It will take awhile for me to fully regenerate."

"My lord?"

He turned towards Actrise.

"Sixteen years ago, when the Fernandez clan had been killed...there were survivors. One of them is being held prisoner here. Maybe they could be of some use...?"

* * *

The Fernandez heard the barred door clink open. She looked up and saw a blue-haired boy gazing at her.

"A young boy lost in the castle of chaos..." She said examining him. "Have you also been captured?"

He smirked. "Looks can be deceiving; I am no child."

"Then what are you...?"

"He is Malus; possessed by the soul of Count Dracula."

Dracula turned to the new voice. "Ah...Marcell Crescent...from the were-tribe no doubt...and my father too."

Marcell, like the Fernandez, was shackled to one of the dungeon's walls.

"I would never foster a demon like you." Marcell said glaring at the imposter.

"Do not say that...you will break what's left of the boy's heart." Dracula mocked.

"Why do you trouble him? He is only but a child! Take me in his stead!"

"A petty plea by a father, to save his only son. Amusing..." Dracula laughed cruelly.

Marcell winced at the sound of Malus' unnatural cold voice.

"The boy would have very much liked to see his father again...one last time..."

"What have you done to Malus? Where is my son?"

"He is sleeping through his insignificant little woes and misery..." Dracula answered quietly. He stepped closer to Marcell and whispered into his ear. "...but Darkness will provide him nightmares from the Underworld..."

Marcell winced again.

"You heartless demon! You will not prevail over Malus!" Marcell said furiously. "Once I get free from these chains, I'll--"

"You will do nothing." Dracula finished. "His body and soul has been forfeited to the dark lord, as yours has been cursed..."

The chains binding Marcell let him go. As he fell to the ground, a horde of Lizard Men came in and took him by the arms and shoulder. Dracula forced Marcell to look him into his eyes, which Marcell had purposely been avoiding.

"I have nothing more to say to you. We will not meet again. Good-bye 'father'."

Marcell didn't answer, but Dracula didn't expect one. He turned to the Lizard Men. "You know what to do with him. Do not disappoint me."

As the Lizard Men carried Marcell away, Dracula turned back towards the Fernandez.

"Now to dispose of you...you have two choices: relinquish your power or have it taken by force."

She looked back fearlessly at the young boy. "You have slaughtered my kindred. I will never forgive, nor will I join forces with you."

"So you have chosen 'by force'?"

She said nothing.

"A pity to see such exceptional abilities wasted...but that must be your decision. Be that as it may...you shall be plagued with the curse of vampirism."

The Fernandez continued to gaze at him fiercely. "I do not fear any curse you afflict upon me."

Dracula gave an unconcerned gesture. As he started to leave the room, he added: "Perhaps the second Fernandez will not be as foolhardy..."

He met Gill De Rais at the door. "You will inhabit my old form." Dracula said. "That will keep the three visitors busy for now..."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The sky was cloudy and grey. Lightning flashed through the dark clouds, and a blood-red moon hung in the sky. Henry scanned the massive black sea, and through the shadow and mist, he saw the figure of the unique and equally enormous castle of Count Dracula, sitting on an island.

This was not the first time that he had been to the castle. It was there that he was raised, in the villa that his father, Lord Oldrey, had owned. Unfortunately, that villa was located on Dracula's castle grounds. At the time when he was ten, the villa was taken over by demons, and his father became a vampire. After it was figured out that he wanted to kill his wife and Henry to bestow the same curse upon them, Henry's mother urged Henry to flee from the villa, away from his father's grasp. It was in their hedge maze where he not only became lost, but had a 7-foot tall chainsaw-welding gardener seeking to kill him as well. If it weren't for Cornell's timing and guidance, Henry would not have lived a minute longer. Now, sixteen years later, he became a knight for the church, fighting against evil.

He returned to the castle on one mission: to rescue children that had been kidnapped and brought to the castle. It was his turn to save a child's life...

"Nervous, Oldrey?"

Henry turned to the young man named Reinhardt, who sat on one side of the boat.

"I suppose..." Henry replied, turning back towards the sea. "I never meant to come back here. It brings back terrible memories that I never wanted to revisit. But the church has requested that I go...and so I will."

Reinhardt walked over and placed a confident hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You'll do fine." He said.

Even though his surname was Schneider, he was a Belmont by blood. Reinhardt had a strong, masculine build. He wore a sleeve-less jacket over a black shirt, from which, solid muscle filled his arms. He also wore blue pants, a red bandanna around his neck, and boots. He was about twenty years old, and carried the legendary vampire-killer whip. Henry too was well-built, but not so as Reinhardt. He wore a metal breastplate, shoulder guards, blue pants, boots, and carried a shotgun.

But there was another. Reinhardt looked over to the second boat. "Alright there, Carrie?"

The twelve year old Fernandez sat with her back towards Reinhardt and Henry, with her arms and legs crossed. She had copenhagen-blue hair and wore a blue dress under a green shawl, with dark blue stockings and boots. Carrie nodded twice to acknowledge him.

"Are you sure you want to face Dracula...?" Reinhardt asked uncertainly.

This time, Carrie turned to face him. "What sort of question was that? Of course I do! I've told you that before!"

"You're still so young, and--"

"That doesn't matter! I will defeat him regardless of that. And you will help me Mister Schneider."

"I will...?" Reinhardt joshed.

"Yes, you will."

"What's the magic word...?"

Carrie smiled faintly. She turned back around and crossed her arms and legs once again. "You're hopeless, Mister Schneider..." She sighed.

"There is always hope." Reinhardt said grinning.

"Yes, well...not for you." Carrie chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As Dracula had promised, Malus had more than a handful of unpleasant dreams. Most of them featured his loved ones being tortured and killed by demons. Some were so horrid that he would never forget them no matter how hard he tried. Though Malus had one wonderful dream. For the first time in his three days of unconsciousness and tortured sleep, he dreamed a happy dream of his family. He was at home with his mother, father, and uncle. They were all alive, and he was free from possession. It was as though the whole ordeal had never happened. He embraced them all, telling how much he had missed them. He was the happiest boy on Earth! Nothing could take away that joy...except for the cold hearted laughter ringing in his head, of course.

**Ah, how touching...** Dracula mocked.

Alas, his dream was vain. Now he felt more alone and humiliated than ever.

Dracula laughed again.

_Yeah_? _Well, at least I have a family to love_! Malus said fiercely.

**Do you...?** He questioned. **Not that I see...**

_They may not have a physical form anymore, but they are always with me in spirit_! Malus said sincerely. _In my heart_!

His heart felt lighter. He was surprised that he had mustered up such courage. To Malus' surprise, Dracula laughed again.

**'Heart'? Don't fool yourself, boy. You don't have a heart.**

Dracula's bitter words, stung the young boy. Who was he to say that he had no heart? Malus knew it would be best not to comment. He was sure Dracula had plenty more put-downs and cruel remarks for any and everything he could say. Noticing that Malus had given in, Dracula scoffed.

"You weakling, can you do no better?"

Malus didn't answer. His attention was now focused on the wineglass filled with a red substance, that he was holding...

_What's that..._? He asked suspiciously.

Dracula smirked. He twirled the crystal lightly, making the red liquid circle. "What do you think it is?" He asked coolly.

Malus hesitated. _I don't want to drink blood_!

"Ah, so you are intelligent. But I did not give you an option." He raised the glass to his lips.

_No_! Malus flung the glass towards the wall, where it shattered at impact. Blood splashed and dripped down the stone castle wall.

"Oh no..." Malus whispered. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees and trembling. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

He could sense Dracula's anger. He had only but tasted the wrath of the dark lord before. After regaining control over Malus, Dracula got up and dusted himself, paying Malus no attention. There, on the table next to him was the wineglass, unshattered and unspoiled, with its contents still inside; The same as it was before Malus had thrown it.

He took the glass and drank from it. Malus' stomach churned. He felt like retching, as the warm liquid slid down the inside of his throat. The substance had a strange metallic, bitter, and salty taste; definitely not the best substitute for water or wine.

**You will adjust...** Dracula said carelessly. **Do you know whose blood that is?**

_I don't want to know..._ Malus murmured.

Dracula smirked his usual wicked smile. "I did not ask you that. Answer the question, boy."

Malus sighed. _I don't know..._

**It was that man-wolf uncle of yours' blood. An interesting fact to know.**

"_You..." He said quietly, voice shaking in anger. He lunged toward Dracula. "Leave my uncle alone!"_

_Smack!_

_Before Malus could land a hit, Dracula took one hand and struck him, knocking Malus to the ground a few feet away. Malus laid there losing what was left of his consciousness. His head was throbbing from the blow. He heard footsteps walking towards him, and then the voice of their owner:_

_"**You have a weak spot for your uncle. But that will not save you here**."_

* * *

Carrie and Reinhardt came to a garden, filled with the aroma of fresh roses. As promised, brilliant, ruby-colored roses occupied the entire room. Sunlight beamed through the decorative windows of the villa, making the possessed house seem quite pleasant.

"What a lovely rose garden..." Reinhardt said, stopping to take a look around. "Wouldn't you say, Carrie?"

"Yes..." She said joining him. Then she added bluntly, "It's the only thing that's not dead around here..."

Reinhardt blinked. He looked over to his companion.

"Well, it's the truth..." She mumbled, looking out the window slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head, giving up. "You are a strange one, Carrie..." He opened the door ahead and continued to the next room.

"No, I do believe _you're_ the strange one, Mister Schneider!" Carrie called after him and followed. They climbed a staircase, and onto the carpeted villa hallway, they went into the first door. Inside was a guest room, filled with cushioned chairs and a sofa in one corner, and a second door on the other side. There was also a table, dresser, and bed too. On the wall hung pictures of different people and the villa itself.

"Now remember, we're looking for a key to--"

Reinhardt stopped. The doorknob he had reached for turned itself. Carrie and Reinhardt prepared themselves as the door opened. A stout man by the named of Charlie Vincent, walked out. He had white hair, and wore a red overcoat and boots. He also wore a large cross on his back, and now brandished one in front of Reinhardt and Carrie. They both stepped back in confusion.

"Don't move!" Vincent warned, holding the cross inches in front of their faces. "Not even a muscle!"

After a moment or so, he lowered his cross. "Ah...you're both human. You look like villagers. Did you get lost in the forest...?"

Carrie and Reinhardt exchanged glances.

"We are here to destroy Count Dracula." Carrie said finally.

Vincent looked at them for a moment also, as though waiting for them to add something else, or admit to some joke. Eventually he gave a hearty laugh. "Nonsense! Such things shouldn't concern youths such as yourselves. Leave that to an experienced vampire hunter, such as myself."

Carrie crossed her arms. "You presume too much!" She walked past him and opened the door he just left. "Come on, Mister Schneider. Let's find that key."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Dracula walked downstairs into a large room, which Malus noticed immediately to be a dungeon; And what he saw in it did everything but better his mood. The dark stone walls were stained with blood. The only light came from a few torches lined along the wall. Also lined along the wall, on the floor were sick children, chained and shackled to the wall. Malus couldn't bare to see so many children both younger and older than he, trapped and given such a fate. As Dracula walked down the pathway, Malus was forced to look upon their tortured faces. Some of them he recognized as his own friends, and playmates from the meadow. On the other side of the room, a tall grey-haired figure in a cloak stood to greet him. The Servant bowed his head to the young boy. "My lord..." He said. "I have found the youths."

Dracula glanced at the bound children.

"Where are they?"

"They have entered the castle by their own will. The girl is indeed a Fernandez. She has also brought a Belmont and another."

"Ah..."Dracula said. "I shall see for myself."

He headed back toward the door, before he turned around.

"Kill the spare children."

He rode Nephalitheous to the castle villa hedge maze, in search of the warriors. One in particular, the Fernandez. There, he had found her. Hidden behind a bush, he spied her from a distance. She examined her surroundings.

_What do you want from her_? Malus finally spoke.

**Ah, so you are awake. Now we shall test how powerful she really is...**

Carrie heard a noise in the bushes.

"Who's there!"

Dracula came from behind the bush he was hiding.

"Please...help me..." He said innocently. "My name's Malus..."

_You liar_!

She kneeled down to the young boy. "My name's Carrie. Malus, what are you doing alone in such a terrible place?"

_That's what I asked myself_... Malus said sourly.

"They burned the village...my home...and my mother and father too...they took the children to the castle...the devil in the black cloak was looking for a certain child...and..." He held his head. "My head hurts...I can't remember..."

_You lie_!_ You lie_!

"Are you alright? You look tired, that's enough."

Malus looked through her crimson-colored eyes and saw that she was sincere. If only she knew it was a scheme...Suddenly, two dogs jumped out of the hedges. Malus noticed they were made of stone. Nevertheless, they started towards the both of them, growling and baring their fangs. Dracula took off into the heart of the maze.

"Help me!" He yelled before running off.

Carrie fought off the stone dogs and chased after the boy. "Wait! It's too dangerous to run away alone!"

Dracula turned around and grinned. "Come risk your life to save me then..." He muttered mockingly. He ran through the hedge maze with expertise, since he knew the path by heart. He waited for the young girl at the exit door, smiling with his normal satisfaction.

**In there are demon hounds and a chainsaw-wielding gardener blocking her path. If she gets past them, she still has the maze of hedge walls to contend with.**

_Why are you torturing her_? Malus asked angrily. _What harm has she done to you_? _She only wanted to help you get out safely, and you try to kill her_!

**I care neither of her sympathy, nor of your love for her.**

Malus startled. _I have no feelings toward her_. He said finally.

**You lie; I can read your mind.**

_Then you are misguided. I only honor her courage. You shall be defeated yet, Devil_!

Dracula grimaced, and did not reply. Carrie came running out of the hedge maze, weary but not defeated. She ran over to the young boy waiting at the door.

"There you are." Carrie said. "Thank goodness you're safe." She opened the door and let the boy through. Dracula led her to the gate which led out into the forest. She followed him bewildered. This child is leading as if he had been here before... She unlocked and opened the gate, and he walked through.

"This path should led you into the forest, and from there you should be safe. Watch out for demons." Carrie said closing the gate back.

Dracula looked up at her for a moment, examining her carefully. Finally, he turned around and left down the pathway.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_You never told me why you were after her_... Malus said, once they got back to the castle. _You were looking for her weren't you_? _That's why you took all the villages' children to the castle isn't it_!

"You know too much, boy." Dracula snarled. He didn't answer until he got to the castle center.

"The Fernandez clan traveled here a few years ago; And because of their skill in magic, they were not well received. The villagers feared the minions of the Dark One and predicted that the clan would turn against them. All the Fernandez clan was supposedly destroyed except for one. She was adopted and cared for by one of the village women. Later she was found and fled from humans for two years. Now she has returned for revenge, bringing two accomplice with her. One of them, a boy your wretched uncle saved a few years before, the other is another youth who is set on the same mission."

_How do you know all this_?

Dracula didn't answer. He looked down the long hallway and narrowed his eyes.

**They're here...**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Reinhardt said examining the large crack in a wall made of stone. "We're going to need something to bring down this wall...I think it leads to a secret passageway."

"Something to bring the wall down..." Carrie repeated to herself. "I'll go check the room over here." She opened the door to the room a few feet away from them. Inside was a carpeted room of medium area. A chandelier hung overhead, illuminating the raised floor in the back of the room. On it sat some sort of bed-like torture device covered in blood, and a lizardman stood next to it. Carrie whipped out her razor-blade rings from her side, and charged at the demon.

"Wait!" It cried. "I am a human! Please!"

Carrie halted and the lizardman sighed in relief. "I am only in this shape because of a curse." He explained. "Are you an adventurer?"

"Er, yes." Carrie said. "I am trying to find a way of destroying the cracked stone wall outside."

"Ah. In that case, you will need magical nitrogen and mandragora. Both should detonate the wall." The lizardman pointed one of it's long clawed fingers to a door on the left. "In there is a shelf full of magical nitrogen. Take some there if you like."

Carrie thanked him and walked into the instructed room. In it like promised, were shelves containing magical nitrogen. On the other side of the shelves, in another room was Malus.

"Malus!"

Dracula turned around and looked towards her.

"I thought you had escaped...?" Carrie said.

"Escape...?" He asked curiously, as Malus would have done. "This place...? Say, are you going to fight Dracula? Aren't you afraid?"

Carrie looked suspiciously at the boy. "Malus...?"

"Have you come to avenge my parents...?" He continued. "To rescue my friends...?"

"Yes!" Carrie said, promising him by crossing her heart. "I will avenge your parents and defeat Dracula!"

Dracula laughed. Carrie was startled. It was something dark about that laugh she did not like...

"Impossible." He smirked, and he continued before she could speak. "Why? Because you are trapped. You will die like wretches! All living creatures must consecrate their souls to the dark lord. In the kingdom of darkness, where sunlight never comes!" And he ran off.

"Malus!" Carrie looked through the shelves to see where the boy had gone. There was a tap on her shoulder. Without thought, she turned around quickly, pulling out her razor rings. Before she could attack, her arm was caught.

"Reinhardt!" She said with relief, but half angry. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You can scare someone to death that way!"

"Forgive me." Reinhardt said releasing her arm. "One more inch and you would have sliced me in two..."

"Er...yeah, sorry about that." Carrie apologized.

"Have you found something to destroy the wall with?"

"Yes. The magical nitrogen here. But we need to find some mandragora to activate it."

Reinhart nodded. "Let's go back and look downstairs then."

Carrie looked back to the shelves where Malus had been, and followed Reinhardt out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Malus felt a small flame of hope, flicker in his heart. Maybe Carrie and the other two that came would save him...Maybe Dracula would be defeated much sooner than he had thought. Of course, Dracula never allowed him to have such high spirit.

**They will not save you.** He started. **None of them have the strength to oppose me.**

_Liar_!_ That's why you wanted to kill Carrie_! _And the Fernandez clan_! _You knew they had the power to defeat you_! _And they will, I know it_!

Malus had run his luck this time. A powerful crushing feeling had overcome him. It was worse than the first time he had felt it. The same bitter cold feeling washed over him too... He was determined not to cry. He couldn't show weakness. He would shut his mouth and listen to Dracula...if only the pain would stop... He screamed. He could hear Dracula's cold and cruel laughter in his head. If only he could curl up into his uncle's warm arms, and know that everything would be alright. If only the village, his village, was still there, and his mother and father were safe. And the other village children would be alright too. He would wake up, and know that it was all a passing bad dream...

**You have no uncle.** Dracula reminded him coldly. **You have no mother and father. Your friends are dead and your village is destroyed. You have nothing.**

_Malus stared at the ground in front of him, and closed his eyes. He had conjured a setting from his mind. Instead of the usual black darkness, a lake stood in front of him. The dusky night sky filled with stars reflected upon the water as did the silvery full moon. He also imagined grass surrounding the lake, and there he sat on a rock, in deep thought; but as always they were shared by an antagonist. Malus could feel his long, cold and pale fingers clamp onto his shoulders. Malus shivered, and pretended not to notice, but the next question Dracula asked made Malus twitch._

_"**Do you believe and trust in God?**"_

_Malus hesitated to answer. Of every question that he could have asked, why did it have to be this one...?_

_"Yes..." But even Malus knew that he'd made a mistake._

_Dracula crushed the boy's shoulders. "**You are a liar.**" He hissed._

_Malus cried out in pain. His yell brought an eerie chill across the starry night sky in his mind. It felt like Dracula was literally trying to break his arms off...and was succeeding. Malus heard a cracking sound inside his shoulders. Dracula loosened his grip._

_"**You may pretend to believe, but you know the truth don't you? Your uncle may have poisoned your mind and reformed your temperament, but you know what you truly are. Nothing more than a shadow of darkness and lies. Your God has forsaken you since birth, and you shall never forgive Him.**"_

_Malus sighed heavily and looked into the water at his reflection. He refused to confirm whether Dracula's words were true. He was afraid of the answer. He was afraid to question himself. Why did he feel so alone and rejected? What had he done? Tears started to flow from his eyes. He hit the reflection of himself angrily. What would become of his fate?_

Satisfied with what he'd done, Dracula traveled to the castle keep, and met the Servant.

"They are coming." Dracula said. "Kill them all."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**----Note: This is the beginning of the good ending. For the bad ending, look after the Epilogue----**

Reinhardt pulled open the large coffin's lid to reveal nothing but a cloud of dust.

"Huh?"

Both he and Carrie looked around the sanctuary for the missing vampire. Dracula was nowhere to be found...A scornful laugh came from above their heads.

"Miserable worms, you dare oppose the power of darkness? Is it death you seek?"

The both of them looked up. The Servant formed from the risen smoke cloud and hovered to the ground.

"As you wish. Come, I will tear you limb from limb!"

Dracula watched the battle from afar, hidden from them all. The battle was surprisingly short, and of course Carrie and Reinhardt were victorious. The Servant laughed.

"So you thought you had won? To save the world is not so simple. Miserable creatures, how dare you oppose my evil might? Darkness will rule! Die you weak fools!"

Brilliant beams of light skewered through him, as if crucifying his soul. The light consumed him, until nothing was left but his cape, which fell to the ground and caught fire.

Reinhardt and Carrie stood in silence for a few moments, watching the cape become consumed by the flames.

"Dracula is dead then..." Reinhardt said finally. "Our mission is complete."

The ground underneath them shook.

"What's happening?" Carrie asked.

The ceiling started to crumble.

"The castle is falling!" Reinhardt exclaimed. "We need to get out of here!"

Both of them hurried out of the sanctuary and down the long flight of crumbling steps. Without warning, an arrow shot down from the sky, missing Carrie by an inch.

"What the--?"

She looked in the direction that the arrow was shot. There, in the sky was a boy riding a dark winged horse...

"Malus!"

He sped up, flying past them and atop the closest of the castle's towers.

"Come on!" She said to Reinhardt. "We must follow him!"

"But Carrie, the castle is collapsing!"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Carrie found an elevator by the bottom of the stairs. The both of them hopped in and rode it up to the top of the tower. There, the same boy on the dark horse flew overhead. Carrie looked up at him.

"The strength of this evil surpasses even Dracula's foul aura..." She declared. "Malus, what are you?"

Dracula looked down at her smugly but did not answer. Yet Carrie gazed back up at him confidently, still expecting one.

Malus too was awaking from his melancholy state to hear Dracula's answer.

Finally, he flew down landing on the ground a few feet in front of Carrie and Reinhardt.

"You have destroyed my servant, I did not expect such power..." Dracula said. "Enough! Now you face the dark lord himself!"

Something clicked on inside of Reinhardt's head. Malus. The dark lord.... The Belmont should have known!! Dracula had been following them all along and he hadn't noticed! Reinhardt gritted his teeth at the sly youngster.

Carrie felt distraught. What sympathy she had for the sad boy evaporated slowly into anger and even more, surprise. Her mind's view was just catching up to Reinhardt's, beginning to see Malus as the enemy. Carrie wanted to ask why, but Dracula needed no excuse for being a coldhearted liar.

The real Malus watched the revelation through his nemesis' gaze and his heart buried itself down farther into a void. Carrie and Reinhardt wouldn't aid him now. The boy was stuck and his last beacon of freedom was now gone. What could he do now...?

A surge of blue light and electricity rose from the ground, surrounding the boy. It circled around and covered him in a shimmering bright whirlwind. As the light grew more and more intense, Carrie and Reinhardt were forced to shield their eyes. Both heard an angry rumble of thunder pound across the sky and the air picked up a swift gust...

Inside, Malus felt the same turmoil doubled. He could feel a strange new power rushing through his veins. A demonicly powerful feeling filled his shifting form. An unusual, hungry kind of energy shot down his muscles; more than he could contain. As he and Dracula transmuted, Malus glimpsed two great and unsettling thoughts in his adversary's mind: to control and destroy.

The storm and the light faded away. Instead of a boy, a very tall man took his place. His skin was pale like frozen stone, and his straight dark hair dropped down to his neck. In a fashion like Malus', he wore a pastel purple robe-like trench coat laced in white. He wore black pants and yellow ribbon fell across his neck.

Dracula took his black-gloved fingers to his forehead and shut his eyes somberly in meditation.

Reinhardt clenched his fists together for a split-second. Carrie didn't appreciate the eerie feeling that came into the air either... Nothing more than a light breeze was left in the air, but that tornado left her trembling a little from the inside.

_"Pull yourself together!"_ Carrie muttered to herself, _"This is it..."_

The vampire breathed in. "Imbeciles. You thought you could defeat me? I only waited to regain my full power...now I will crush you!"

His eyes opened and glared at both hunters. "Finally, I return in the body of this child...I never dreamed it would last so long...Ah, the wasted years! I live again!!"

"Think again," Reinhardt shot back with resolute, "For every time you rise, it's another wasted effort. I will kill you here now, Count Dracula."

Dracula touched his forehead again, and before Reinhardt or Carrie could blink twice, he disappeared in a spiral of blue light and electricity.

Malus saw the arena white out in his mind... Then all four corners and the center of the tower spun before his eyes all at once. Was he able to be in five places at one time?!

The heroic duo noticed the five vortexes circling them and joined backs. Reinhardt readied his whip and Carrie began to create an energy orb in her right hand. The four vortexes vanished and Dracula reappeared in the center. He held up his arm and a tall protective circle of fire encompassed him. Not long after that, the ground surrounding them on all sides went up in a second towering ring of fire.

Carrie and Reinhardt kept close, with their focus still towards the Count's pyro shield. His scare tactics didn't fool them this time...

"To get past that barrier, Mister Schneider, we'll have to attack here with force."

"I agree with you there," Reinhardt answered.

"I'll take the left and you can take the right. Ready? Go!!"

The duo turned and faced their adversary. Carrie shot the super charged energy orb she was holding, while Reinhardt swung a wide and strong whiplash. Both attacks went through the dark lord's fire defense with ease then met their target with all out harshness.

Dracula did not even flinch. Solemn expression still holding his ice pale face firm, he slowly raised his hand up again, then pointed it down to Carrie and Reinhardt.

They bounced back promptly and used that short opportunity. The Fernandez spread out her arms and motioned them forward, releasing a mighty stream of energy stored inside of her. Reinhardt rounded back with another lash from his vampire-killer whip. Then the ground under the duo sparked, sending a blast of fire between them, knocking them clear off their feet.

Carrie felt sharp pain all over, just before the wind started stirring up again. It picked up speed going faster and faster catching her into a wild cyclone of sharp flames and air. The young heroine clawed down on the stony floor as best she could as her body was swept across it by force. The power felt strong enough to send a herd of rams flying into the howled in her ears. Hot red and orange light twirled before her eyes, and the fire biting at her skin didn't feel too pleasant either.

When the wind subsided, Carrie was left utterly exhausted. She searched around the ground for Reinhardt as far as her half shut eyes could see. All she could find was that accused great fire wall surrounding her still. The girl closed her eyes reluctantly.

_Where is he...? Is he hurt...? Argh, get off your stomach, Carrie, and prepare yourself...You've got to concentrate and heal....heal... _

Not long before she started to restore her health, both her body and powers were stifled completely. Like a wounded rabbit caught in a glass jar way too small for it. An invisible force picked her up from the ground, and eventually Carrie found herself eye-to-eye with the morbid Dracula.

"Before you defeat me, you will die, child."

Carrie glared back at him boldly. Her amber eyes were filled with a passion.

"You're the prince of lies, Count Dracula."

"Do not force me to kill you, Fernandez. Don't you realize what I did to your miserable cousin? Surrender your powers to me or die!!"

The young girl felt sharp pain return to her burnt out muscles, but she continued to look through the vampire's eyes as long as her chilled nerves would allow. Something else gave her a strange feeling...

"So there really is a boy trapped inside of you. Is his name really "Malus"? Then I still hold to my promise of helping him!"

Reinhardt's whip came out of nowhere, aiming to strike Dracula. The vampire took the hit without showing any pain, then caught hold of the whip with his hand.

Dracula didn't expect the whip's ordained power to begin burning through his skin like acid. With a pure sour look of contempt on his face suddenly let both Carrie and the ends of the whip go.

Malus watched the battle from the shadows of Dracula's mind, but it felt as though he were the one whom was fighting. For every hit Dracula took, he could feel the pain himself. Once Dracula was defeated, he felt just as weary. Dracula had fell to the ground and retaken Malus' usual form.

[_So...you're finally defeated..._] Malus managed to say_._ [_I knew...this day would come..._]

[**And if I were? It would not mean you're free. Do you not see? You have given yourself the choice of damnation. They no longer trust you...**]

Carrie rushed over to the boy's side. He looked up.

"Where am I?" Dracula asked as Malus, hoping to fool Carrie yet again. "What has happened to me?"

Carrie held out her hand to help him up. Just as he was about to take her hand, a voice cried out.

"Stop right there!!"

Someone threw holy water on the boy. Dracula shrieked, writhing back onto the ground. Carrie and Reinhardt turned around. Charlie Vincent, the vampire hunter they had met in the villa, stood behind them.

"Do you still not see? This boy is really Dracula!"

[**They don't trust you anymore...**] Dracula repeated to Malus. [**You cannot escape...**]

For the second time, Malus felt the intense burning feeling of holy water. How could he endure such torture?

[_You liar..._] Malus whispered weakly. [_I will escape..._]

Dracula laughed. [**Foolish boy, you cannot oppose the power of darkness!**]

_Malus was plunged into a never-ending abyss. That strange, cold, crushing feeling had returned, destroying all means of hope. The last words he had heard Dracula say to Carrie and the others echoed in his mind:_ "Miserable human scum! How long do you think you can oppose me? Very well...prepare to cower before the true shape of Dracula!"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Carrie and Reinhardt looked around. Sand dunes and more sand covered the ground for as far as they could see. They had been teleported to a desert.

"Where'd Dracula go?" Reinhardt asked looking around.

"I'm not sure." Carrie said, her voice shaking only slightly. She looked down at the sand that surrounded them for miles and miles, engulfing their two measly forms. The sand around them darkened. Shadowed to be exact... The two of them looked up and saw that sand was the least of their fears.

The form was nothing like they had seen before, even in CastleVania. Half dragon, half scorpion, the gigantic beast floated down to the sand. To Carrie and Reinhardt, this beast looked like destruction and chaos itself, and indeed it was. It let out a roar like thunder and looked to crush them both with one of its large clawed hands. One swipe or sting from its scorpion tail would kill them for sure. They were certain that it could breath fire, and run faster that the both of their running speeds combined. The ground shook on its arrival. The beast curled its legs and tail around to stand in front of them like a four-story building from the Netherworld. Now Carrie and Reinhardt understood why they had been teleported to a desert. They were in the beast's realm, and at its advantage. A mere game of catch-the-mouse-and-kill-it, and of course they were the mice.

"Before this begins Mister Schneider, I'd like to ask you one question." Carrie said gazing up at the beast's pitiless red eyes. "Is there any hope that we will survive this?"

Reinhardt looked at her with a smile and said the same thing he had said from the beginning.

"There's always hope, Carrie."

* * *

_Malus plunged deeper and deeper into the darkness, blinding his vision. Chains and shackles rose from the chaos pit, binding his arms and legs, and pulling him deeper into the darkness, and into the heart of the Underworld. How was he to escape now? He heard Dracula's cruel words echo around him: _

_**Where will you go to, should you escape? And who will you run to, now that friends and family are gone?**_

_**You have given yourself the choice of damnation. They no longer trust you...**_

_Unencouragement turned to guilt._

_**It's your fault the village burned, boy...**_

_**You killed your friends and family...**_

_**Your uncle is dead because of you...**_

_**You're a liar and a murderer, Malus!**_

_Malus was too weak and tired to argue. He was not a liar or a murderer...Dracula was the one responsible..._

"_Liar_..." _He managed to say_. "_I will escape_..."

_Dracula's cold laughter echoed in the dark, sending more chills down his spine._

"_I will escape...I will escape_!"

_Then he heard another voice, more friendly and familiar: Malus...do not give in to Count Dracula's treachery. You can win this battle, I know you can..._

"_Cornell_..."

_Malus strayed back into his mind and remembered another one of his uncle's words:_

_A crucifix is a powerful weapon, Malus. It can save you even in your darkest of hours..._

_Something cold and solid appeared in his hand._

_It can cleanse your soul and chase any demon away..._

"..._even the Prince Of Darkness himself_." _Malus finished._

_A bright light consumed him, washing the cold feeling with warmth and replacing the darkness with sunlight._


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

**CHAPTER 17**

Malus opened his eyes. The sun shone overhead, and the blue sky was clear but for a couple of white clouds here-and-there, and the soft grass below him was one of the best things he could ask for. He tried to move his fingers, and they moved! He raised his arm and it rested on something next to him. A light grey horse sat beside him. It's mane and tail was a mixture of grey and black hairs, and it had black markings on it's hind and fore legs. The horse nuzzled Malus with his muzzle. "Nephalitheous..." Malus said, stroking the horse's mane. "Have you been set free too?"

The horse nickered as though it were for a response. For the first time in weeks, Malus laughed.

"Nephalitheous is the name Dracula gave to your darkened form..."He murmured. "But as of late, I shall name you Morning Star."

"Morning star, eh?"

Malus turned around. On the meadow's fence sat three figures: One was Carrie, the second was Reinhardt and the third was Henry.

"We found you unconscious in the forest, carried on the back of this horse." Reinhardt said. "And he has never left your side. He is quite loyal to you."

He introduced his companions. "This is Carrie Fernandez, and you might already know Henry Oldrey. I am Reinhardt Schneider."

"My name's Malus Crescent. Thank you for rescuing me!"

"You're certainly welcome! And I think Henry here, might have found a few of your friends too..."

Malus turned around. Children played in the meadow. He could see familiar faces through the crowd of them, but there was one he missed...

"Where's Edward?" Malus asked Henry. "Did you see another boy around my age? He had black hair and glasses and wore a cross around his neck."

"I don't remember seeing an Edward..." Henry said slowly, thinking back. "At least not one by your description..."

"I see..." Malus looked to the ground as tears started to fill his eyes. He hugged close to Morning Star.

"I am terribly sorry, lad..." Henry said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

**Epilogue**

Winter had come in late December. Cold air whispered across the hills and the trees were bare from their leaves, but covered in snow. The white powder covered the land and hills for miles, while a fresh blanket fell from the cloudy grey sky. A month had passed since the death of his family and Edward, yet two weeks had passed since he had become free. Of course their memories were still there; like a wound or scar on his heart that would never heal, or an empty and missing place that could never quite be filled. He stood in front of four gravestones that bared four empty graves. He had stood there alone for an hour, clutching the cross his uncle had given him, to his heart with his eyes shut. Whether he was praying or not, no one would tell. Finally, he opened his eyes. He replaced the cross around his neck and looked toward the villages beyond the hills. Children played in the snow and the smell of baked goods and supper rose from the chimneys. Mother and Father would be waiting for him... The young boy turned to his horse that sat in the snow beside him.

"Come on, Morning star. Let's go home."


	18. Oy, there's a Bad Ending!

**The Bad Ending**

**Yes, there's a bad ending... As you might have known, on the game you can either get the good ending or the bad ending depending on how long it took you to get to Dracula. This is where I write the ending I hope you didn't get... Starting after Chapter 13**

* * *

Dracula waited patiently for the duo to arrive. He sat afloat in midair with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knee. The Servant stood by his side arms crossed like a juggernaut bodyguard. Dracula enjoyed watching Malus mope and dispute with himself in anger and confusion, but that time was coming to an end...

**They are late; Bad news for you, boy...**

Before Malus had time to question his words, the chamber doors swung open. Charlie Vincent stepped inside. An eerie smile twisted upon the possessed boy's lips.

"What have we here? Another vampire hunter, no doubt." Dracula eyed the numerous crosses that Vincent wore and grinned with malevolence.

The Servant met Vincent halfway.

"You shall not harm my lord."

"No. Let him come to me..." Dracula said.

"As you wish, my lord."

The Servant flashed a menacing look at Vincent before disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Vincent quickly glanced the chamber for the missing figure and then continued towards Dracula. He stopped at a reasonable distance from the vampire and spoke.

"You have plagued this world long enough, demon. It is time I rid you of it once and for all!"

"Not quite. You still have a few things to learn..."

The Servant reappeared behind Vincent. He grasped his neck and bit him. Vincent suppressed a yell. The cross on his back brushed against the Servant's shoulder and seared him. The Servant hissed and quickly let him go. Vincent reached for holy water in his bag, but was seared himself. He had been cursed! The crosses he wore burned into his flesh. The vampire hunter cried out, twisting in pain he threw the cross off his back. Before the Servant could assault him again, he hurried out the chamber.

"He won't get far." Dracula said before the Servant followed. "His time is up, and so is the boy's. His soul is weakened. He can no longer resist against me..."

Malus wasn't paying enough attention to hear that he had been mentioned. Nor had he seemed interested in the quarrel with Charlie Vincent. Did he even care anymore...?

_Malus heard footsteps and Dracula appeared behind him. He shivered and went numb with fear. Dracula's presence was never a good thing. It only meant more pain and torture. There was no way to escape it. He was trapped inside his own nightmare; An innocent soul lost in the middle of blasphemous... Dracula put a hand over Malus' mouth and the other drew out a knife and raised its sharp edge against his neck. Malus closed his eyes and his breathing quickened. His antagonist spoke in a quiet but deadly as ever voice._

_**"Your friends have yet to come, and my patience grows thin. I will not wait any longer because the time has come..." **He twitched the knife purposely, leaving a small but bloody cut. Malus flinched. Dracula now moved the knife edge down to the boy's chest where it paused over his rapidly beating heart. **"Your soul belongs to me. I have no need for your chastity." **He thrust the knife forward and Malus' tortured cry was muted by Dracula's hand. His pain went unnoticed, and the chambers of his mind were still and quiet as though nothing had happened. The only thing audible was the sound of Malus' failing heart's pounding, failing to make up for the rapid blood loss and his breathing become harder. He didn't resist. Why should he? There was no one to hear his pleas and no one to care. He would stand there and die by himself..._

Malus was shattered as he lost half of his soul. He felt all that was pure and good in him slip away piece by piece. Everything that had ever mattered to him disappeared from recollection. He had lost the memories of the brightness and the warmth of sunshine...the days he had fun in the meadow with the village children...the adventures he had gone on with Edward...The journeys and times he spent away from home with Cornell...and being with his family that he had loved so...all of them wasted away. What he had left to cling onto was eternal darkness, hatred, anger, sorrow, and rejection. He would get used to it. He wanted the world to know his pain. To know how alone and scared his lost soul had felt. To know how God had forsaken him and cursed his birth. After all, he had finally become one with Dracula. Hate boiled inside him like a volcano waiting to erupt. It would have to wait... He had a new plan in store for the Belmont and Fernandez...


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 14**

Reinhardt pulled open the large coffin's lid to reveal nothing but a cloud of dust.

"Huh?"

Both he and Carrie looked around the sanctuary for the missing vampire. Dracula was nowhere to be found...A scornful laugh came from above their heads.

"Miserable worms, you dare oppose the power of darkness? Is it death you seek?"

The both of them looked up. The servant formed from the risen smoke cloud and hovered to the ground.

"As you wish. Come, I will tear you limb from limb!"

Dracula watched the battle from afar, hidden from them all. The battle was surprisingly short, and of course Carrie and Reinhardt were victorious. The servant laughed.

"So you thought you had won? To save the world is not so simple. Miserable creatures, how dare you oppose my evil might? Darkness will rule! Die you weak fools!"

Brilliant beams of light skewered through him, as if crucifying his soul. The light consumed him, until nothing was left but his cape, which fell to the ground and caught fire.

Reinhardt and Carrie stood in silence for a few moments, watching the cape become consumed by the flames.

"Dracula is dead then..." Reinhardt said finally. "Our mission is complete."

"I guess so." Carrie said. She looked around and finally to a corner of the chamber. "Malus!"

The boy had apparently hidden behind a pillar the whole time. He walked over to the two vampire killers.

"Is Dracula dead?" He asked.

Carrie nodded. "Yes..."

"He can never come back to life again?"

"Well..." There was a pause in Carrie's voice. "...that surely depends upon what people do..."

Reinhardt sighed and looked anxiously around the chamber, as if expecting someone or thing to show out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Malus asked.

"It's just...it doesn't seem as though Dracula is gone. He went easy on us, I'm sure. I was expecting something more difficult."

Malus smiled, though it appeared more scornful than a friendly one. "He looked difficult enough to me! You both were great!"

"I guess you're right..." Reinhardt said nervously, running his hand through his hair. "We'd better get going. Henry's probably waiting for us at the entrance..."


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 15**

After they escaped CastleVania, Malus joined them all in a grass field. He stood under the dark shade of a tree watching the other children discontently with his arms crossed. There were about fifteen of them there, and the others had not survived CastleVania's treachery. The ones here had to find new parents and a home to take them in. Malus saw them all smiling, despite what they had just been through. Carefree and happy, convinced that everything would be alright...

"Malus?"

He turned to the voice. Henry sat on a nearby fence next to Carrie and Reinhardt.

"Don't you want to have fun with the others?" Henry asked.

The boy smirked briefly at Henry's words then turned away.

"Leave the little guy alone..." Reinhardt said placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "He's been through enough already."

* * *

The children were placed in three groups. The group Henry chaperoned would travel to the eastward villages of Walachia to find a home. Reinhardt's group would go west and Carrie's group to the north. Malus had gone with Carrie's group. Most of the children in it were his age and younger. Once all the children had found a home, Reinhardt and Henry would travel back to their homelands. The difference with Carrie was that she had become an orphan too. This is where Malus would put his plan into effect. Carrie's magical powers were quite exceptional. He would bide his time until his own powers had reached their peak, then wield hers to become near invincible. A power that would surpass that of any Belmont...

As they walked down the empty countryside road, he glanced at Carrie. But how would he get her to stay around him for so long...? Malus mused to himself then walked over to Carrie.

"Say, Carrie. When we get back to the village...will you marry me?"

Carrie looked at Malus. "What?"

"Please Carrie, do say yes!"

She hesitated. "But this is so sudden..."

"I'll make you happy, I promise."

His gaze never left her face. There was a strange darkness about him that she didn't like...

Carrie shuddered. "But we are both too young. It is far too soon to get married..."

"Then when we grow up, we are to be married...?"

She hesitated again. "Hmm...Malus, will you become a brave warrior and protect me?"

"Yes! Whatever happens I'll protect you!"

"Is that so? Well, I'll think about it..."

Malus shook his head. "No, no. You must promise me now! Say you will be my bride!"

Carrie sighed. "Oh, alright. When you grow up, I will be your bride. Is that alright?"

He smirked. "Yes, very good. Now we have a binding contract..."

"What?" Carrie asked, "What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing..."

* * *


End file.
